


【索雷RPS】【诺言】杀手AU【2】求婚

by LuciferM_SnakeFucker



Series: 【索雷RPS】【诺言】杀手AU [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferM_SnakeFucker/pseuds/LuciferM_SnakeFucker
Summary: 【本章简介: Nuno沮丧地发现自己的目标已经被人杀了，但他在纽约短暂停留期间竟然又见到了Solal。在Nuno拒绝了对方求婚、提出自己还要离开北上时，对方信誓旦旦地答应一定会等他。的确，Solal遵守了诺言。而Nuno也做出了一系列决定，包括送给了自己一个新婚礼物。】





	【索雷RPS】【诺言】杀手AU【2】求婚

Nuno把自己的行李箱丢进车里时，整个人已经重新进入了一名杀手的状态。

他有点庆幸自己为这次北美的任务准备了这样一个人畜无害的行李箱，看起来很实用，不是吗？行李里不过是一些轻便的衣服和洗漱的装备。他还特意放了一些各个国家五颜六色的零钱和粗制滥造的纪念品，用以吸引打开他行李箱的人的目光。谁也不会发现行李夹层里带着一些子弹和一把枪，his good old girl，一把小巧的半自动枪。

天上的乌云已经散开了，空气里都是雨后清新的味道。清晨的阳光在他脸上轻巧地跳跃着，但Nuno毫不在意，他抓起墨镜，拉下遮阳板。

昨晚的事情他早已抛在脑后了，正如逐渐消失在后视镜里的小小的汽车宾馆一般，Nuno想。

但一夜激情带来的美好心情还在，Nuno给自己放了半天假，so what？他只需要在明晚凌晨之前给买方发送任务完成的消息就可以拿到大笔赏金，而他两个小时之后就能赶到纽约杀死目标。

Nuno一路怀着一种甜蜜而雀跃的心情驶进了曼哈顿。谁会不开心呢？昨天可是有个陌生的男人沉迷在他魅力之下。

然后他意识到自己心里并没完全放下那场雨夜affair。他依然时不时地回忆起一些脸红心跳的片段，以及对方低哑的告白。他没意识到自己一直挂着温柔的微笑。这种表情，一般只出现在被爱情滋润的人脸上。

他一个人单独惯了，重新再相遇的可能性他是不会考虑的。对Nuno来说，一个人清理伤口擦药包扎都是常事，这时候身边带着位头脑精明的商人就太奇怪了。也许他会在一切都结束的时候，用burner phone给对方回个消息。

他这样想着，觉得放对方留言条衣服口袋都变得特殊起来，贴着身的那块心口的皮肤也变得热热的。他忍不住摸了一下，以此来平复自己的心情。

*****

曼哈顿依然一如既往的惹人厌。

传说中的轶闻之都，怪谈之城。除了趾高气昂的金融精英行色匆匆地出入于耸入天际的华丽大厦，还有世界各地被吸引来的各色游客推推搡搡地在街上大声谈笑。当然，还有那些盘根错节占据了整个地下世界的黑帮组织们互相在暗处时时刻刻勾心斗角。

你可不想惹上任何一方的麻烦，Nuno，他对自己说。

Nuno在目标周围的街区转了几圈，确认了摄像头的位置和撤离的路线，然后他把车停在了一块废弃的平地前。这里现在很安全，他在车内反复确认过了。然后他迅速地整理好必须的装备。是时候接近目标了。

地上的雨水基本已经干了，唯独有一块半平米左右的地方还潮湿着。似乎之前有车在那里停留过。

在这种地方，这有点奇怪，Nuno想，但随即他释然了。这里毕竟是纽约，毒品和枪支走私都需要在隐蔽的地方交接。谁知道昨晚这里是不是有一场上亿美元的交易呢？这不是他需要关心的事情。

他小心翼翼地溜进了目标所在的大楼里，沿着消防通道轻快地跑上楼。楼道里满是灰尘和霉烂的味道，但他不介意，他的动作悄无声息，他甚至没在地上留下明显的脚印。是的，他可以在目标发现他之前就令其一命归西。

然而事实却是如此。只不过以一种最糟糕的方式。

他的目标的确在发现他之前就一命归西了，这个多年躲在影子里操控纽约地下生意的意大利男人在Nuno开枪之前就已经死了。

有人提前几个小时动了手。

他晚来了一步。

一枪穿过心脏，快狠准。本应钉在墙上的子弹不知所踪。这手法让他想起传说中的一位法国杀手，但他不能确定。

房间里被翻得很乱，有一些白色的粉末散落在地。NYPD也许会把这当成一起贩毒黑帮火并案处理，只有Nuno知道眼前这个躲在地球另一边的男人招惹到了欧洲一位想置他于死地的高层。

Nuno端起枪，屏住呼吸谨慎地打量着现场。他不知道那个杀手是不是已经走了，也许他背后就有着一个黑洞洞的枪口对着他。

但房间内十分安静，甚至让窗外的鸟鸣和车喇叭声都显得非常近而嘈杂。

只有他一个人在和空气斗智斗勇。

最终Nuno叹了口气，放下枪拍了那个男人的照片作为证据，但他不打算再继续检查尸体了。

他不想留下任何自己来过的痕迹。

反正，任务失败了。

一瞬间，他心里空落落的。早上的好心情全不见了，他慢慢退出屋子，轻轻地带好房门，悄无声息地下楼回到了车里。

*****

直到他的车重新开入闹市区，Nuno才重新将自己从杀手的状态剥离出来。这是他第一次任务失败，有人抢了先。他之前的一切准备都没有意义了。这不公平，但这职业本来就毫无公平可言。

他沮丧地下车买了个路边摊的便宜汉堡，垂头丧气地坐在遮光伞下的金属椅上啃着，食不知味。周围熙熙攘攘的人群令他烦躁异常，世界像是个巨大又光怪陆离的漩涡围绕着他，阳光也恼人又刺眼起来。

他无神地盯着金属桌面上一块小小的番茄酱污渍，机械地咀嚼着食物，脑子里计划着下一步要如何是好。

这次失败任务的定金几乎已经花光了，他原本指望的丰厚尾金不知道被什么混蛋抢走了，可恶。

如果自己没在费城边的小镇停留就好了，他懊恼地想。但这样他也不会遇见Solal。Nuno恨不起来那个男人，他们经历了很棒的一个晚上。棒到如果他真的是个游客的话，他不介意立即开启一段跨国恋情。但他不是个游客，而且这一个晚上对他来说成本巨大。

接下来去康乃狄格的旅程要抠门一些了，至于回程的机票，这件事到时候再做考虑。大不了就把租来的车给处理掉，反正租车用的身份都是假的。他恶狠狠地瞟了一眼自己停在附近的越野车，那辆车正无辜地在阳光下熠熠生辉。

Nuno身上还有一笔可观的存款，但那是用来在Hartford买他心念已久的Colt Python——一支华丽而独特的左轮手枪，他绝不会预支那笔钱。

当初说好的一手交钱一手交货。这绝不能再搞砸。

正在他胡思乱想的时候，一个熟悉的声音打破了思绪。

“嘿，亲爱的。又见面了。”

是Solal的声音，低沉悦耳充满磁性。

Nuno一时之间非常慌乱，同时也混杂了惊喜和期待，一瞬间如此多的情绪让他的心跳一下加快了。他手忙脚乱地放下食物低头擦了擦嘴，然后抬头对上了Solal的眼睛。哦老天，对方的神色如此温柔而深情，这让他心头的不快驱散掉了不少。

他现在非常需要一个拥抱。虽然这个男人出现在这里格外可疑。

眼前的男人西装笔挺，神情愉快。他注意到了Nuno狐疑的表情，于是指了指背后的一栋大楼，“刚刚在那里开了一个会，真是太巧了不是吗？” 

是啊太巧了，Nuno想。

“所以，您的生意谈好了？您要启程回去了吗？” 他问，“抱歉我没立即联系您，我猜您可能会很忙。” 然后他换上了兴奋而轻松的表情，仿佛刚刚参观完帝国大厦。“不过这里的建筑风格真有趣，我可能会在这里多逗留两天。”

Solal摇了摇头，“知道您在这里，我怎么可能会即刻回程呢？” 他盯着Nuno，眼神里的爱意几乎要溢出来了。

Nuno被看得耳朵都有点发烫，他眼神飘忽了一下，“要一起喝一杯吗？” 他听见自己这么说，哦真糟糕，他明明想早点离开的。

“现在才中午啊，不觉得有点早吗？” Solal哑然失笑。他能感觉出对方想躲避自己又忍不住亲近的矛盾心情，于是他决定稍稍主动一些。“要到我住的宾馆去看看吗？顶层的景色非常棒，能看到各式各样的建筑。如果你想喝酒，我们可以随时叫宾馆服务。”

Nuno鬼使神差地同意了。

有什么关系呢？明天再启程去Hartford也是一样的。今天再放纵一次，他保证可以将这场road affair彻底忘掉。他像个贪婪的捕猎者，忍不住想往密林深处去看会不会有更好的猎物。

他似乎忘记了昨天的放纵刚使他丢掉一大笔钱，今天的放纵又会让他赔进去什么呢？也许是一辈子，也许不会。再一丝不苟的杀手都带有一丝侥幸的心理，认定幸运女神永远会眷顾他这一方。只可惜，捕猎者这次是别人的猎物。他大概一辈子也不会知道他的车昨天被Solal塞了个小小的定位器。

他的确谨慎地检查过自己身体和行李箱没有被人动过手脚，但这辆租来的车，他还没能把他当老朋友来对待。纽约人口九百万，想偶遇到想见的人概率几乎为零，他怎么会想不到呢？爱情真的使人盲目。

他们曾有一次见面的缘分。之后的缘分，都是强求来的。

*****

酒店房间的风景确实很好，Nuno趴在窗户玻璃上被Solal干的时候想。他们在酒店大堂就忍不住拥吻起来，就这样一路跌跌撞撞地上了电梯进了房间。

Nuno的心里像是住进了一只小鸟，在他今天重新见到Solal的那一刻就不停忽闪着翅膀。Nuno任由它扑腾，follow your heart, until it gets eaten by a python。是的，等Nuno拿到他的Colt Python，就是他终结这段感情的时刻，他是这样计划的，他对自己发誓道。

他的胸口和发硬的阴茎抵着冰凉的玻璃，而整个城市都臣服于他脚下。这是种很奇妙的感觉，因为同时，他的身体被一次次打开并占满，而随着对方的抽离，他的小洞会流出滑腻的体液渴望着再次被进入。

Solal抱着Nuno的身体，他正满怀深情地缓缓抚摸着他的腰肢。

“喜欢吗？” Nuno一边喘息呻吟着一边小声问身后的男人。而Solal只是用鼻子蹭着他耳朵后面的发丝，又用嘴咬咬他的耳朵。

Nuno的呼吸变得更加不稳定了，他甚至觉得腿有些发软。他的穴口湿湿软软的，因为这样的亲昵动作而更加乖顺地吞吐着对方的阴茎。他偏过头，想去确认对方脸上的神情，但是Solal借此吻上了他。

他们借着这个吻换了一下体位。在Solal抽出的时刻，Nuno转过身来——依然和Solal亲吻着，他双臂缠上了对方的脖子。

Solal于是双手往下滑到Nuno屁股上，稍稍托举了一下。Nuno理解了，是的，他们两人性爱时的默契真的很好，他跳到Solal身上，用腿缠住了对方的腰。

然后Solal再次进入了Nuno，甚至进入得更深。Nuno主动地扭动着屁股，他整个身体重量都挂在Solal身上了，但他又瘦又轻，托在怀里的重量刚刚好。

Solal非常温柔地顶弄着，他们共同享受着这场温和而绵长的性爱。快感一点点积累着，就像甜美低度的rosado，香醇但不醉人。Nuno甚至产生了自己真的是个来北美旅游的异乡人的错觉，在独自旅行的时候不小心遇上一个年长的男人又爱上他，这听起来像是个童话故事。

“要看看你背后是什么样吗？” Solal低声在Nuno耳边问，但他已经开始慢慢往更衣室前面的大镜子走去。即使走路的时候，他们也保持着插入的姿势，随着步伐的节奏Solal小幅度缓慢进出着对方。

Nuno觉得脸上热热的，但他还是红着脸扭过头看了一下。

不得不说，他细窄的屁股在吞入对方尺寸不错的阴茎时，视觉效果格外好。Nuno看着自己鲜红的穴口慢慢被撑大，将整根阴茎没入自己体内，同时感觉到尾椎处麻麻热热的快感四散到全身。他整个身体都热了起来。他转回头，把脸埋进对方的颈窝，加快了自己挺动腰肢的速度。他知道Solal眼睛不可能移开镜中的自己，他为此又羞耻又得意。

这个小个子的男人身体的柔韧程度也超乎想象，似乎各种角度操弄他都可以，只要他乐意。

他们像热恋中的情侣，有些不知节制地换了各式各样的姿势做爱。从沙发换到床前，从盥洗室的台子又回到窗前的地毯上，Solal一次次温柔低沉地叫着Nuno的名字将他送上高潮。

*****

他们直到黄昏时分才饥肠辘辘地分开对方。

Nuno在房间里喝了点酒，但他婉拒了Solal留他过夜的恳求。他只想借一下浴室冲洗一下，然后早点离开。热水打在他身上，带走了一天的疲惫。他盯着打着漩涡在他脚边流走的水，感觉自己所有不切实际的幻想也一并被带走了。

等他出来的时候，他已经穿戴整齐，精神焕发得仿佛什么事都没发生过一样。

Solal也重新变得西装笔挺，他在客厅等他。

他们互相拥抱。

Nuno知道再见的时候到了，他依然挂着欢快的笑容，准备好好吻别对方，之后他会用轻快的语气说“see you around”，然后离开，再也不见。

但Solal有其他的想法。

而且完全出乎Nuno意料。

他半跪了下来，“Nuno，虽然我连你的last name都不知道，但你愿意和我结婚吗？” Solal从裤兜里掏出一个小小的丝绒盒子，里面有一只钻石戒指，看起来价格不菲。 

Nuno整个人都僵住了，他头脑放空地愣了一会儿，然后直截了当地拒绝了对方。

Solal并没继续逼问他，Nuno拒绝了他的求婚，这在他意料之中。他只是默默站起来收起了戒指，然后继续搂住了对方。

这让Nuno稍稍松了口气。

“那么，接下来有什么行程安排吗？我还想和你再见面。” Solal紧了紧怀里的Nuno，又轻吻了他的额头。他的语气中充满不舍，似乎一旦松开手，怀里的人就要飞走。

Nuno意识到自己越陷越深了，他以为一场性爱能就此割断二人之间肉体的渴望，但似乎其他什么情感在内心慢慢发芽。“嗯，我要去波士顿看个朋友，之后大概从那里结束这次roadtrip吧。” 他胡乱讲着，这种时候让他再继续骗人，他心里也不太好受。

Solal当然能听得出对方语气里的搪塞，但他决定大度地给对方留下选择的余地。他也需要静下心来思考一下。进展太快了，这种迅速燃烧激情的感觉他以前从没有过。

“嘿，look，here’s a deal。你尽管去看你的朋友，但之后，你愿意回费城找我吗？在这个夏天结束前，我都在那里等你。” 他从西服内里摸出了一张自己的名片塞进Nuno手心。上面有他公司的地址。

如果你去找我，I’ll propose again。他心里这样说。

Nuno不置可否，他踮起脚亲了对方的嘴唇一下，然后转身离开了。Solal没再拦他。

*****

Nuno再驱车从康州回费城时，他已经做了三件愚蠢的决定。是的，愚蠢，几年后他会这样认为。

第一件，他决定回去见Solal。

如果能再见面的话，亲爱的，我有件东西想给你。而这就是他做的第二件蠢事——那东西会是一个白金的宽面戒指。

他卖掉了他的老姑娘，那把陪伴他有些时日的手枪。她现在躺在一家枪行里，和其他被打理得很好的枪支一样。她会再次像黑暗中狩猎的母豹一样悄无声息地杀死目标，只不过不再由Nuno扣动扳机。

没办法，他没有额外的钱来买一个配得上Solal展示给他的钻石戒指了。更何况，有多大的概率Solal会真的等他呢？或者只是像老朋友一样给他个拥抱？这样的款式挂在自己脖子上留作纪念也不会是什么突兀的装饰。当然，Solal也许会再次拿出那个红色的小盒子，而那时候，他就有机会同时将戒指戴在对方的无名指上。

一把枪换一枚戒指，真的太浪漫了。他雀跃而兴奋地胡思乱想着，他的车在公路上疾驰。这个一头撞进爱情的傻乎乎的年轻杀手，此时并不后悔这样的交易。

况且还有你陪着我呢，他忍不住摸了摸腰间的Colt Python，这是他整个北美之行最主要的目的，虽然早已和他在欧洲时计划的不一样了。他情不自禁地请人在他的新手枪下刻上了花体的Creep，没错，这是第三件头脑发热的决定。如果他和Solal在一起了，那么，这将是他给自己的新婚礼物，一个对过去生涯的小小纪念，同时提醒着他自己的杀手身份。

如果不在一起呢？没关系，我每一次扣动扳机，都会回忆起我们爱情的初始。如果那算是爱情的话。

结局我们都知道了。

Solal不仅遵守诺言在费城等着他，还再次向他求了婚。而这次，他红着脸说了yes。

他们一起离开美国的时候，已经是合法的一对伴侣。

真是个简单的爱情故事。

 

【Tbc】


End file.
